


You know what I mean

by MsFahrenheit143



Category: Ernest Scared Stupid (1991)
Genre: Anxiety, Bed-Wetting, Comfort, Crying, Fear, Gen, Medical omo, Omorashi, Pee, Wetting, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFahrenheit143/pseuds/MsFahrenheit143
Summary: Kenny is having some trouble keeping his sheets dry, but Ernest is there for him
Kudos: 6





	You know what I mean

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to make this clear. Yes, I know omorashi is a kink. Yes, I know Kenny is still in Elementary school. But I just wanted to let everyone know I do not like omorashi in a sexual way like some other people do. I like omo because it’s cute and sometimes wholesome.

Kenny’s eyes shot open when he the felt warm wetness on his sheet. He sat up a lifted up his blanket and the smell hit him like a truck.

He couldn’t tell his parents, they’d be mad. He was going to have to clean this up himself.

So he changed his underwear and pants and just threw his blanket over his wet sheet.

He wrote a note for his parents and put it on the kitchen table that read “went to the treehouse, will be back for lunch.” And he left the house.

The sun was starting to rise as he was walking to the treehouse. He brought a sleeping bag with him, in hope of getting more sleep.

The climbed into his sleeping bag and closed his eyes. It was quiet expect for the sound of crickets chirping.

But the silence didn’t last long until Kennmy heard the sound of whistling and someone climbing up the treehouse’s ladder.

Kenny sat up to see who is was. And then he saw Ernest’s face.

“Oh, hey Ernest.” Kenny said.

“Well hi Kenny. What are you doing up here so early in the morning.”

“Uh, It was a nice night, so I decided to sleep up here.”

“Nice idea.”

Ernest and Kenny hung out in the treehouse for a bit. Kenny was worrying that his mom had found his sheets. But he tried not to think about it and worry about it when he got home.

He stepped through the front door. Hands shaking and heart racing. He walked into the kitchen where his mom was.

“Hi Kenny.”

“Hey mom.”

“Why were you at the treehouse so early?”

“Oh, I was meeting Joey there. He wanted to talk to me for some reason.”

“Ok. Well I’m making grilled cheese for lunch. Want one?”

“Uh, s-sure.” Kenny turned around to leave the kitchen.

“Kenny?”

Kenny’s heart sank to his stomach as he turned around. She found his sheets, didn’t she?

“Yeah mom?”

“Would you like some fruit with your grilled cheese?”

Kenny was hit with a wave of relief. “Yeah, sure.”

He turned around and ran up the stairs to his room.

When he got up to his room and peeled back the blanket and stared at the wet patch. He sighed, wondering how he was going to clean this up.

He just tore off the sheets and hid them under his bed. There was no way that he could wash them without his mom seeing them. But put on a new sheet and tried not to think about it for the rest of the day.

That night he made sure not to drink anything before bed and use the toilet before he went to sleep. But he still woke up to wet bed sheets.

This time he really didn’t know what to do. His mom and dad are light sleepers so they’ll definitely hear him. And it wasn’t morning like it was the day before, it was like 1am. 

He sighed and got up from his bed. He put on a new pair of pants and went back to the treehouse. But before he left another note for his parents that read, “went back to the treehouse this morning, will be back.” 

He climbed into the treehouse. When he got up, he saw that Ernest was already there. But he was asleep. He was passed out on the cold, wooden floor.

Kenny chuckled at the sight.

He laid down his sleeping bag and drifted off to sleep.

He woke up to the sun shining in his eyes. He sat up and saw Ernest wasn’t there. Probably had already woken up. 

Kenny rolled up his sleeping bag and climbed down the ladder. He made his way through the woods and into the streets of his town.

When he got home, he went straight to his room. 

He closed the door and once again lifted up the blanket to reveal the pee from last night.

He didn’t know what he was going to do tonight. This was his last pair of sheets and it was a school night so he couldn’t sleep in the treehouse again. He was just going to have to worry about that when night time came.

Kenny went back to the treehouse later that day, this time with Joey and Elizabeth.

“Kenny, are you alright. You have been quiet this whole time.” Elizabeth questioned

“I’m fine Elizabeth, just tired.”

“Did you stay up late last night?” Joey asked.

“Yeah, I stayed up very late.”

Elizabeth crossed her arms. “I have a feeling something else is going on.”

“Yeah, you’re definitely hiding something.”

“No, why would I hide something from you guys. You’re my best friends, I tell you guys everything.”

“Yeah, but this time we got a feeling your lying.”

“You guys really want to know what happened?” Kenny snapped “I wet the bed last night. I wet the bed for two nights in a row. I haven’t wet the bed since I was little, I don’t know what’s going on. So go ahead, laugh at me. I’m such a baby.”

Kenny got up and started to climb down the ladder.”

“Wait Kenny, don’t leave!” Elizabeth cried.

“Yeah, we won’t laugh at you.”

“You won’t?”

“No, we understand.” 

Kenny climbed back into the treehouse.

“I don’t know what I’m gonna do guys. I haven’t told my mom and dad because I know they’ll be mad.”

“Why would they be mad?” Joey asked.

“I just know they’ll be. But what if so keep waking up to wet bed sheets? I only have two pairs of sheets.”

“I don’t know Kenny.” Elizabeth though for a moment. “Wait, I’ve got an idea. You can tell Ernest, he’ll know what to do.”

“Really, Ernest?”

“Yeah, he may be dumb, but he can help.”

“How do you know?”

“Remember when that one kid from our class wet the bed at the camping trip last summer? Remember how well Ernest handled it? I’m sure he can help with you.”

“Yeah, I do remember. I do remember when Ernest took him behind that tree and gave him that speech about how ‘accidents happen to everyone’ and ‘it’s ok to sometimes have accidents.’ Yeah Elizabeth, I don’t think I’m gonna tell him.”

“Ok, your lose.”

A few minutes passed. And then Ernest starting climbing into the treehouse.

“Well hi fellas.” He greeted.

“Hi Ernest.” They all said.

“What you all talkin’ about?”

“Oh, nothing.” Kenny answered.

Elizabeth looked over at Kenny and gave him that ‘tell him’ look. But Kenny just shook his head.

It was late. Kenny has just had dinner, took a shower, brushed his teeth, and put his pajamas on. But he was standing over his bed, staring at the smelly, wet spot. Well, it wasn’t that wet anymore, it was pretty damp. But he couldn’t sleep in it.

He threw the blanket over the sheets and decided he would just sleep with having the blanket over him. He was going to be cold, be he didn’t have a choice.

This went on for a week. Kenny would wake up wet and try to find some way to clean it up. He was worried, he didn’t know why this kept happening. But he still didn’t tell his mom and dad.

On Saturday, him, Elizabeth, and Joey all decided to sleep at the treehouse. Kenny was prepared to wet the bed so he brought a towel to put in his sleeping bag.

“So guys, like I said, don’t be surprised if I wake up in the middle of the night changing my pajamas. You know I’ve been wetting the bed lately.”

“Oh, Kenny, about that-.”

Kenny raised his eyebrows and looked over at Elizabeth.

“I invited Ernest.”

“You invited Ernest?!”

“Kenny, Ernest would be very upset if he found out we had a treehouse sleepover without him.”

“Yeah, but what if he finds out about my bed-wetting?”

“If he finds out he finds out. He’ll handle it well, trust me.”

Ernest did come over to the treehouse. Kenny did like having Ernest over, but he was just scared that he’d find out he peed himself. So that night, Kenny made sure not to drink anything. Even when they were all having soda. And he made sure to pee right before he went to sleep. 

But lo and behold, he wet the bed again.

He sat up in his sleeping bag to reveal the wet towel. Some did get on the sleeping bag, but it wasn’t that bad.

He looked over at Ernest, who was still fast asleep. He was going to have to do this quick.

So he got up and took the towel out of the sleeping bag and threw it at his duffel bag. But just as he did that, Ernest woke up.

“Kenny, why are you awake?”

Kenny screamed on the inside. He turned around and the light from the lantern they had made the wet patch on his pajamas noticeable.

“Did you spill something Kenny?”

“Ernest, no, I just, um, w-wet myself.”

Ernest frowned and there was an awkward silence between him and Kenny.

“I wet my sleeping bag Ernest.”

“It’s alright Kenny. Need any help cleaning up?”

“No, please no. I can do it myself.”

“Well alright Kenny.”

Kenny changed into a new pair of pajamas and made sure his sleeping bag was clean. When he was done he got back into his sleeping bag.

“I just want you to know Kenny, that it’s alright to have accidents. It happens to everyone at some point in their lives.”

“I know Ernest.”

“You don’t have to be embarrassed Kenny. I understand.”

“I know Ernest.”

Ernest scooted closer to Kenny and put his arm around him.

“This probably isn’t your first having an accident, and I assure you Kenny, it will not be your last.”

“I know Ernest.” A tear fell from Kenny’s eye.

“Don’t cry Kenny. Everything’s alright. You just wet yourself. It happens to everyone.”

“It’s not just that Ernest.” Kenny snuffed. “I-It’s been going on for a week. I haven’t told my parents about it because I know they’ll be mad. It’s s-so hard to c-clean it up and hide i-it at the same time. I’m worried Ernest.”

Kenny sobbed in his knees while Ernest rubbed his back.

“You know you could have told me. I could have handled it for you.”

“I-I was just embarrassed to tell y-you.”

“It’s ok Kenny. Want me to tell your dad?”

“He’ll be mad because I didn’t tell him or mom.”

“But Kenny. Something could be actually wrong with you. Your parents need to take you to the doctor so they can see how to stop it.”

“I don’t want to go back home Ernest. M-My bed’s covered w-with pee. I-I’m scared Ernest.”

“Don’t be scared little fella. I’m here for you.”

After crying for half an hour, Kenny and Ernest went back to sleep.

The next morning was awkward. They all went to Elizabeth’s place for breakfast. Her mom made waffles and bacon. Kenny wasn’t that hungry, so he didn’t eat that much.

Kenny and Ernest barley said a word to each other over breakfast. Until they all went back home. 

“Hey Kenny, I’m gonna talk to your dad. I hope that’s alright.”

“It’s fine Ernest. My mom and dad were going to find out one way or another.”

“Ok fella.”

When they got back to Kenny’s place. Kenny went straight to his bedroom while Ernest stayed to talk to his parents.

Kenny was in the corner of his room shaking and crying. What is his parents gonna do? Are they gonna tell at him? Are they gonna make him wear diapers to bed? What if this is something really serious. All of these thoughts were racing in his head. He just wanted to disappear.

After a while, a knock came on the door. Kenny wiped the tears from his eyes and tried to make himself look like he wasn’t crying.

A touched the door handled, took a deep breath, and opened it.

There stood his mom and dad, Ernest behind them.

“Kenny.” His mom said. “Ernest told us.”

Kenny stood there not saying anything.

“Kenny, you should have told us. We could have helped you clean it up.” His dad said.

“I’m sorry for not telling you.”

“Don’t be sorry Kenny. We understand. But we will have to take you to a doctor.”

“I’m gonna clean your sheets Kenny.” His mom said walking into his room.

His parents did take him to a doctor. And he was told that he was wetting because apparently his brain just wasn’t waking him up when he had to pee at night. He said it should stop on it’s own and he should wear diapers to sleep at night. Just great.

Kenny was relived it wasn’t anything serious, but he still was a bit embarrassed to have to be wearing diapers to sleep. 

When he got home from the doctor’s office, the first thing he did was call Ernest. He told him about the doctor’s visit, why he was wetting the bed, and even that he had to wear diapers to bed. Ernest told him he was glad it wasn’t anything serious and not to be to embarrassed about the diaper thing.

After a week of wearing diapers to bed. Kenny finally stopped. He was thankful that Ernest told his parents. If is wasn’t for him, he’d still a be nervous wreck about wetting the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I may be the first person ever to write an Ernest Scared Stupid Omorashi


End file.
